Acror's Academy for the gifted Chapter 7: Push and pull
by October Falls 31
Summary: In the seventh chapter of Acror's Academy, Luna is confronted with a whole new kind of threat.


I wake on my own; my vision coming to focus from the deep slumbers of sleep. I sit up, looking around and soon realize that all the beds in my dorm are empty. _Shit! _I spring out of bed and dress quickly into my uniform and run to Master River for my morning lessons.

Thankfully nobody provoked or antagonized me and my walk to the grand falls was rather enjoyable and soothing. No Kota, no worries. Though I made amends with him, there's just something not right about him. Something in his eyes..

I spread my feet shoulders length apart and gather energy from within and part the falls. I walk casually when I suddenly hear the sound of rushing water about to crush me. I sprint forward barely escaping my imminent death.

"Always be on your feet Statera and be aware of your surroundings. One seconds slip can be fatal." I hear Master Rivers elderly voice from top of the stairs. I greet him with a smile.

"Thank you for your wisdom Master River, I will be sure to always be on my feet." I say smiling then turning to a casual expression,"But seriously, that scared the shit out of me! That could have killed me you crazy old nut!" I said sarcastically then laughing afterwards.

"Refrain from cursing, it attracts negative energy and in extension..well you start becoming dark, but there's no worries there right? Yeah, ugh, um." He paused as if in thought or if he forgot what he was going to say.

I exhale in total boredom,"How does that have anything with negative energy?" trying to show an interest in the conversation at the moment.

"Everything, there are certain words that invoke your emotions. Negative words are curse words that you hear everyday that I refuse to speak of here. When you say these words, you feel anger or sadness. These can consume your very mind if you let it go out of control Luna."

I begin to take him seriously because I can actually make sense of what he's talking about,"Oh wow, I didn't know..Well, I suppose that's obvious isn't it? If I knew then I wouldn't do it ha." I laugh nervously because for one, I care what Master River thinks about me and two, I don't like looking like an idiot in from of someone that may as well be considered a priest as high rank as he is. I will do anything to succeed here and get out and see mom again.

"One thing to know Luna, as Earth's prodigy, you are to choose your affinity. I cannot force my will upon you, but possibly being linked to the moon, you have the yin yang aspect."

I give a look of curiosity and confusion as I show more interest,"The yin yang aspect? What's that? Good and bad?"

"Yes, in blunt terms. Under my instruction, I say push and pull. Water is the element of emotions, change and intuition."he looks over to the spirit pool where the fish are and spoke while still looking over its direction,"It's said that this school was built by the Gods. Our Academy was built by Neptune and those are her pets. Pisces. This place is heavily guarded as it is sacred and I do ask that you do not speak of what I have told you," He turns back to me,"Not nobody Luna. Not even your overly eager friend Kirra."

"She can read my mind you know." I say like I'm bored and it's old news.

"You can stop that. You have to strengthen you mind. You must balance yourself like the moon balances the push and pull of the oceans tides. Water may be the element of healing, but can also be equally destructive just as the other three. No element is powerful than the other, they need each other to balance."

I nod in acknowledgement actually getting what Master River's saying. It is true. Burning, suffocating, drowning and being crushed to death don't sound comforting.

"Good. Now let us spar. Prepare yourself." snickering as he said it.

At that, he took off his robe and held his right hand to the grand falls direction, freezing it solid.

"Now ladies first." he said beckoning to me.

The whole situation went from peaceful to downright scary. This eighty year old elderly man is like a muscle titan! It's just terrifying! I take my stance and then begin to smell something..I look around as if i'm looking for a great way to come at him when I realize something. I'm smelling his fear of me. Why me though? I'm no threat. He's head of the water academy and Master instructor what could he possibly be afraid of?

I narrow my eyes to him and then remember what Kota said about wanting to control others. You have to feel the water in their bodies. The human body is 70% water after all...

"What are you waiting for?" Master River said in stance.

"What are you afraid of?" I ask in a dark tone, not breaking my eye contact.

I began feeling the water around his heart and lungs and internal organs, pumping the vital element that balancing and nourishes our bodies. The tingling sensation spread through my body and intoxicated my mind with power. I hold my hands straight out in a arrow direction and extend one foot forward while leaning forward.

The scream of terror was definitely audible and several shouts could be heard from the courtyard area from below. I move my hands and arms as if I am controlling his movements, feeling the energy from his muscle fibers giving off vibrations at the molecular level. It was at this moment when I realized I was doing a dark art. I turned things around by acting like I was struggling so I could blame the pain on a accident. I stood and then perfomed a regular defensive stance and switched my footing to when it looked like I were tripping; causing Master River's legs to trip himself, but without pain.

I walk over to Master River as he lies motionless on the ground on his back with his head to the side. Oh no, I couldn't have killed him..no..I begin to feel remorse when I open my eyes as the sound of a shifting motion right in front of me. In an instant I feel like knives are slicing my insides up. The sensation is so overwhelming I can't scream..I feel all my blood beginning to rush to my face as I felt it beginning to swell and progress to my brain where I feel like my mind slowly shutting down as my vision begins to blur then everything goes black but I feel the feeling of my head hitting the floor then everything goes numb.

A headache rouses me from a light slumber, leaving me cranky as I open my eyes and jolt into a scream when I realize I am four points confined to a titanium metal chair. It's then I realize the throbbing pain in my ankles and wrists from the sudden jolt. I give out a silent scream as I look around and look at other people chained up on the walls passed out. The sudden reality that I wasn't the only victim here, I had to see who that person was.

"Hey!" I shout but my voice is hoarse and barely audible. Miraculously the person turned weakly to me. My vision came back and I seen it was a man, an older one at that.

"What is this place?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I say feeling like I was dying of asphyxiation and stricken with panic. Somehow, someone, something, busted my cuffs off my wrists and ankles. I go to run out then stop and turn to the young man confined to the wall and walk his direction. As I approach him, he manages to lift his head, so I kneel to his level out of consideration.

"What's your name ?" he asks coughing downwards; having the etiquette to not cough in my face gave him respect from me.

"Luna Statera sir" I say kindly.

The man jolts similar to how I did with a look of pure fear in his eyes as he tries to jump back into the wall, but not of course, only injuring himself making me have to care for him.

"Calm down! What's wrong?! I'm not some ugly feral beast foaming at the mouth so stop shrieking it's not helping your aching limbs. Hold still.

I breathe and relax my mind and exhale as I move my hand in the air in a circular movement causing water to appear a few inches above my palms. I take the small sphere of water and walk over to each shackle, controlling the lock with a frozen water key and unlocking it.

The young man probably in his early twenties struggled to get up.

"Hey careful, take it easy don't over exert yourself. You haven't moved these muscles in a while." I say comforting him as I roll him over and realize he looks oddly familiar..but I couldn't remember from where.

"You need to get out of here, this is the Academies tenebrae. They aren't who you think they are. They abduct supernaturally gifted girls and boys like you and kill them at a point some time attending the school. I'm Jake by the way, fire academy. I've been down here for a couple years. Being tortured in terrible ways.." he looked to the side as if remembering a painful memory.

"It's okay, I understand, now is the time to heal. Do you know how to get out of here?" I say helping him to his feet.

"No, I know just at much as you do, plus anytime he suspected I seen something I shouldn't have, he would unhinge my mind. I don't know what he is capable of but it sure isn't for the benefit of the world that's for sure."

"Okay, we're going to get out of here somehow. What's your gift?" I ask Jake as I observe his posture. Very warrior like and ready for anything.

"I can make my own fire. I'm the lost Fire academy Prodigy."

I look at him, marveled of course because I am interested what he's fully capable of and if I could still take him out if things got out of hand.

"Which academy are you from again?" he asks as he idly stretches with a look like he pulled something or a wedgie went to fifth base causing me to chuckle.

"I'm the Water Academy prodigy, funny as it seems it's my second day and I am in some musty smelly ass creepy torture chamber dungeon whatever."

"What did you do to get thrown down here?" he smiles curiously.

"I was sparring with Master River when he took off his uniform and revealed an extremely muscular muscle titan that looked like he could level mountains. He gave me the first shot and I used my ability to control a person if I wanted and made him trip himself. When he tripped, he appeared to be unconscious so I approached him and when I did I had closed my eyes feeling remorse for what I done because he's such an old man; I thought I had hurt him. He took advantage of that and that's how I got here." I cross my arms and look around wondering where to go and who on Earth could help us in this dungeon, tenebrae or whatever.

I hear footsteps quickly approaching. We dodge to a corner where it's dark and offers minor concealment. Master River walks in and looks around as if looking for something, or someone and gives out an angry yell.

"WHERE ARE YOU STATERA!"

I feel suddenly overcome with rage and serenity at the same time and walk right behind where Master River was standing and hold my hands his direction causing him to freeze and contort as his will was trying to fight mine. I give a sinister smile as I make him turn and face me.

"Tell me how to get out of here before I snap your neck."


End file.
